Twisted
by kcototheyoyoyo
Summary: Everything Charlie knows will end up twisted, and without Amita who can he rely on? Future CharlieXColby,CharlieXMaleOC. Summary sucks Please read and review. I don't really like flames but tell if something is wrong or not right.


"Maybe we just need some time to think about things" Amita sighed as she loosened her grip on Charlie's hand. Charlie just kept his mouth shut because he knew better than anyone that their relationship was going south. Amita was very sweet but Charlie had to face the facts. They were meant to be friends and only friends. Charlie finally let out a breath when the door closed behind Amita and he leaned back in his chair._ Mathematics can get one so far, and can solve many problems of the world, except love. We have so much in common so, why can't we be together? That how it works right?_ Charlie sighed and tried to be productive but, he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't love Amita. Right when Charlie was about to go into a deep thought, his cellphone rang. The caller ID showed Don with a picture of Don sleeping at the Thanksgiving table 5 years ago. Charlie started at his name until he finally noticed he had to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he muttered

"Hey Chuck, what took you so long? I was about to hang up" Don asked

"Nothing, so what's wrong?" Charlie asked hastily

"What makes you think something's wrong, what if I just wanted to talk to my little bro?" Don mused

"Well then I'll just hang up then" Charlie said as he slowly moved the phone away from his ear

"No, no I'm just kidding but I have a tough case and I was wondering if you could stop by and help" he asked

Charlie huffed," Well I'm not really doing anything, I guess I could stop by"

"Great, we'll brief you when you get here" Don said as he cut the call short._ Well then, one foot in front of the other._ Charlie thought as he self-instructed himself to rush, as if it were an emergency.

.

.

.

When Charlie got on the elevator in the FBI building he noticed that the usual crowd of working men and women slowed down. _Or maybe I'm going too fast?_ Charlie pondered as he briskly walked into the lonesome elevator and quickly pressed the button.

"Hold the door! Hold the door!" a man shouted. Charlie had no intentions of holding the door but, unfortunately the man made it in time. _I hope he doesn't get off at a lower floor than mine_ Charlie thought as he watched the elevator buttons. The man didn't press any buttons but instead, stood there and shined a toothy smile. Charlie remained motionless and couldn't help but look at the other man. He was very muscular, taller than Charlie, and very well built. It was only about halfway up the elevator trip that Charlie noticed that the man was struggling with a bunch of unorganized folders. They all dropped to the floor within another second and the man silently cursed and bent down to pick them up. Charlie huffed a little to show compassion and joined the man on the floor to pick up the stray papers.

"Hi, the name's Adrian" he stated as he held out his hand towards Charlie. Charlie hadn't even looked up, his eyes were captured by one of the papers.

"Is this Carnot's theorem?" Charlie asked

"Well nice to meet you too, and yes I have a knack for math and thermodynamics" Adrian sighed as he placed his hand in his pocket

"Did you do this problem?" Charlie asked as he grabbed another sheet of paper and scanned it in amazement. Adrian saw his eyes and smirked as he stared at what looked like a child in Candyland.

"Yeah I know I look like the protein crazy athlete but I'm a geek on the inside… and you seem to like my work" Adrian queried.

"Huh? Oh yeah, my name's Charlie and I think I have fallen in love with someone's work… sorry about the elevator" Charlie said as he looked down at the floor.

"That's cool, and I see that look in your eyes, you might want to calm down from your math orgasm we're almost here" Adrian chuckled as the elevator dinged and opened the doors. Right there is where Don, Colby, David, and Megan saw Charlie and Adrian enthralled with papers. Adrian quickly jammed all the papers in the folders and exited the elevator leaving Charlie on his knees in a daze.

"Hey Chuck!" Don shouted as Charlie snapped back into the world

"So when do I get briefed? " Charlie asked as he got up and headed towards the bullpen.

.

.

.

"So I see you've already met Professor Thompson, we thought you'd need help with this one" Colby said as Charlie looked at Adrian. _The same guy who's in his casuals like he's taking a trip to the gym then the store._ Adrian's smile died down as he saw Charlie frown.

"I use to live in Massachusetts working at MIT, I just transferred to Cal Tech" Adrian whispered. It took a couple seconds for Charlie's face to clear and Colby continued.

"So our team got a break from cases and we were told to investigate a case that recently went cold about 2 weeks ago…"

"2 weeks ago?! Are you sure you can call that cold?" Charlie interrupted. Colby only nodded in understanding and carried on.

" Well as I was saying there is a serial rapist/murderer on the loose and we were hoping that you would find a definite pattern with all the victims we've pulled from our records with the same MO, and Thompson is here to help with the math" Colby said as he took a second to breath.

"But I specialize in thermodynamics? Why am I here?" Adrian mumbled.

"For fancy" Colby said in a pessimistic tone. Adrian slumped down a little in his seat

"Sorry I won't ask questions until you're done" Adrian said as he held both of his hands up.

Colby let his frown falter and continued." You are here to answer one of the biggest parts of the case. There are 36 victims and they are all found with their car shut off but, still warm after days of being found raped and/or dead. I have pictures and information of the make and models of all the cars, and we'll head out to one of the scenes on Friday. And for you Charlie we have a folder of personal information of all victims and photos of before and after pictures. You guys would help us a lot with this case, it's one of the weirdest cases I've ever seen" Colby said as he looked at the two men.

"What are you gonna do? Talk to the victims?" Adrian questioned

"There are no survivors" Colby said bluntly

"Well do you know where this guy's head is at? It could help me tie all the victims together" Charlie said

"That's what makes this so weird, he makes it look like the victim is in a car accident, but the car is only a little banged up, the victim's pants or skirt is down, like he doesn't care who sees even though he took the effort to make it look like an accident. Some of the victims survived the attack but they all die in the hospital, with a short statement. You can see he doesn't later feel sorry for his actions, but I don't know, I can't get in his head", letting out a frustrated, shaky breath. Colby decides it's his turn to leave the room and he takes Adrian with him to let Charlie have privacy. There Charlie sits as he spreads out all the pictures of the victims and starts to work.

So this is my first Numb3rs fanfic so please review and tell stuff you like to see


End file.
